Nunu/Background
Lore Freljord is an unforgiving land covered in snow and ice. Travel, especially in the winter, can be very dangerous. The elements often claim even those who have spent their entire lives there. The boy known as Nunu is defined by such tragedy. One day when he was a young child, Nunu rode on his father's back as they returned from a trapping expedition in the mountains. An unexpected blizzard came upon them, forcing them to seek refuge in a cave. The tempest was the worst in countless years, and it lasted for days. Nunu's father left to find food, but he never returned. The blizzard eventually cleared, and the young child lay dying on the mountainside. Fortunately for Nunu, this was the land of the yetis, who are powerful beasts with whom Nunu's father had secured an arrangement for safe passage. A young yeti boy named Willump found Nunu and brought him home. From then on Nunu was raised by the yetis, whose culture remains a mystery to most Runeterrans. The boy quickly discovered that the seemingly savage creatures were in fact deeply spiritual beings living in harmony with their environment. They are very territorial and unafraid of defending themselves if called upon to do so. The yetis have watched the rest of Valoran, and they can smell the change on the wind. When the League of Legends was formed, the yetis knew they needed a champion. Riding his brother Willump, Nunu became that champion. Those who follow the League know that the boy is mature beyond his years, but, while he appears human, his mind is that of his adoptive kin. "If this is him now, imagine what Nunu will be like when he grows up!" Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking *''"The yeti knows the way!"'' *''"It's cold out there..."'' *''"Let's make tracks!"'' *''"Swallowed you whole!"'' *''"I'm on it!"'' *''"Can't catch me!"'' *''"Don't make the yeti angry, You won't like him when he's angry!"'' ;Taunt *''"Don't make the yeti angry. You won't like him when he's angry!"'' *Willump chuckles* ;Joke *''"Speak softly...and ride a big yeti!"'' *Willump chuckles* Nunu Bot Skin Quotes ;Movement/attacking *''"Are you freaking kidding me?"'' *''"Bots are superior to non-bots."'' *''"I have a bad feeling about this."'' *''"I must think and act fast."'' *''"I will surprise them with my decision."'' *''"Man, I'm good."'' *''"My ultimate will devastate them...or not."'' *''"You must say miss! That's a constructive criticism."'' *''"Welcome to the new Champion Spotlight, presented by Yeti Bot."'' *''"Towerdive! We must towerdive!"'' *''"Yeti-bot speaking."'' *''"You are now on my Ignore list."'' ;Taunt *''"Now watch and learn from my moves, just like I've learned from Phreak."'' *''"When I first met you, I was the bot. Now I am the super-bot."'' ;Joke *''"I feel so good now. So fed. Almost as members of Riot when they created me."'' ;Upon using *''"Delicious."'' *''"Yummy."'' Upon Death *''"Stop feeding."'' Development *Nunu has been designed by Guinsoo. Nunu Concept 1.jpg|Nunu Concept 1 Nunu concept.jpg|Nunu Concept 2 Patch history : now grants free cost spells even if spells were ranked up while the buff was already active. V1.0.0.142: * : attacks required to activate reduced to 5 from 7. * : ** Damage increased to 500/600/700/800/900 from 400/525/650/775/900. ** Damage dealt to and increased to 100% from 50%. ** Cooldown reduced to 16/14/12/10/8 seconds from 18/16/14/12/10. * : ** Minimum damage if interrupted increased to 12.5% from 0%. ** Maximum damage if interrupted increased to 87% from 70%. V1.0.0.140b: * Fixed a bug where was revealing Nunu when cast from brush. V1.0.0.139: * Added a range indicator to . * Now gains 1.25 magic resist per level. V1.0.0.134 * Fixed a bug where slow did not grant assists. V1.0.0.133: * Fixed a bug where slow did not grant assists. V1.0.0.132: * Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.613. * Attack speed per level increased to 2.25 from 1.08. V1.0.0.125: * Range increased to 125 from 100. * : range increased to 125 from 100. V1.0.0.120: * : base damage reduced to 400/525/650/775/900 from 500/600/700/800/900. * : slow reduced to 20/30/40/50/60% from 40/45/50/55/60%. V1.0.0.118: * Fixed a bug where being canceled immediately could deal more damage than intended. * now has a gray version of the charging icon. V1.0.0.116: * particles improved. V1.0.0.99: * Base attack speed increased to 0.613 from 0.558. V1.0.0.98: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 from 30/26/22/18/14. ** Heal reduced to 125/180/235/290/345 from 125/200/275/350/425. V1.0.0.96: * Nunu can now more easily any unit, including and . V1.0.0.86: * : Tooltip fixed to correctly say that Nunu gains a free spell every 7 attacks instead of 8. V1.0.0.83: * Base magic resist increased to 30 from 25. * : ** Heal increased to 125/200/275/350/425. ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 80 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to 30/26/22/18/14 from 35/30/25/20/15. * : slow modified to 40/45/50/55/60% from 50% at all ranks. * : ** Movement speed buff modified to 11/12/13/14/15% from 10/12.5/15/17.5/20%. ** Duration reduced to 15 from 40. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 from 20. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 75. ** If is cast on an ally, Nunu now also gains the effect. * : mana cost reduced to 150 at all ranks from 150/225/300. * : hits required to activate reduced to 7 from 8. V1.0.0.79: * : cooldown reduced to 30/26/22/18/14 from 35/30/25/20/15. V1.0.0.63: * : base damage increased to 625/875/1125 from 500/700/900. V1.0.0.52: * : attack speed increased to 25/35/45/55/65% from 20/30/40/50/60%. * : ** Damage increased to 500/700/900 from 400/600/800. ** Attack speed slow per second increased to 25% from 15%. ** Range increased to 575 from 525. V1.0.0.32: *Updated particles. V1.0.0.63: * Instant cast spells like can now be cast while chasing a unit with another spell/attack. V1.0.0.32: * Particles updated. V0.9.25.34: * : ** Damage increased to 400/600/800 from 375/550/750. ** Slow increased to 49% from 45%. V0.9.25.24: * : ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Damage reduced to 375/550/750 from 500/750/1000. ** Slow increased to 45% from 40%. V0.9.22.15: * Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * : No longer says it deals 0 damage. * : Damage increased to 85/130/175/225/275 from 70/120/170/220/270 * : Movement speed percentage increased to 10/12.5/15/17.5/20% from 8/11/14/17/20. * : Fixed a bug causing it to not deal damage if it breaks prematurely. * : Particle now lasts the correct duration. V0.9.22.7: * Updated Lore with names. * Movement speed increased to 310 from 295. * : tooltip updated. V0.8.21.110: * : ability power ratio reduced to 2.5 from 3. * : attack speed increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 15/25/35/45/55. * : damage to minions/monsters modified to 500/600/700/800/900 from 800. July 10, 2009 Patch: * : heal amount increased to 100/175/250/325/400 from 50/100/175/275/400. * : buff now has no duration (lasts indefinitely). June 26, 2009 Patch: * : is now canceled upon casting . * : number of attacks to proc this effect reduced to 8 from 10. June 12, 2009 Patch: * : ** Changed the way it works from a percent chance, to every 10 hits. ** Now can work with . * : recoded to make the ability power increase with the duration of the channel. May 29, 2009 Patch: * : ** Now detonates for a fraction of the damage based on how long Yeti is channeling. ** You are now able to cancel Absolute Zero. ** Damage reduced to 500/750/1000 from 500/800/1200. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Added new Recommended Items for Nunu. May 1, 2009 Patch: * : Fixed cooldown in tooltip, added cooldown to level up section. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. April 11, 2009 Patch: * : Range increased to 230 from 200. '''Alpha Week 6: * : ** Movement speed slow increased to 40% per second from 23%. ** Attack speed reduction reduced to 15% per second from 23%. * slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. Alpha Week 5: * damage increased to 500/800/1200 from 500/750/1000. Alpha Week 3: * damage reduced to 500/750/1000 from 500/800/1200. Alpha Week 2: * : healing amount increased. * : damage changed. * Fixed attack timing bugs on Nunu. * Fixed tooltip typos for . }} Category:Champion backgrounds